baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Entrance music
In baseball, some players choose to have their appearance in a game be punctuated by a musical selection. The most common forms are for a relief pitcher coming out of the bullpen or for a hitter approaching the batter's box for an at bat. Player music selection generally falls into four unofficial categories: *Background-related: Referring to American-born players, the song could reference their ethnic heritage or their birthplace. *Characteristic-related: The song references the player's skills, uniform number, or personality. *Name-related: The player's name is the same or similar to the artist or song title. *Personal taste: The song just happens to be one the player (or the team's audio staff) likes. All teams listed are current team, as free agents, or as retired. The music under each name is in the chronological order that it was used, with the last song being the most recent. The music is not up-to-date for all of the players, as the information is difficult to come by and some change their music often (Manny Ramirez, for example, changes it every at-bat.) A *Bobby Abreu, Los Angeles Angels: Pa Que Retozen (Tego Calderon) *Jeremy Accardo, Toronto Blue Jays: Bullet With a Name (Nonpoint) *Benny Agbayani, retired: Bennie and the Jets (Elton John) *Moises Alou, free agent: Louie Louie (The Kingsmen) *Brian Anderson, Chicago White Sox: Is This My Fate, He Asked Them (Story of the Year), Dance Dance (Fall Out Boy), Lights and Sounds (Yellowcard), Breathing (Yellowcard), Cadillac (Mest), Night Alone (Mest) *Rick Ankiel, St. Louis Cardinals: Enter Sandman (Metallica), Wherever I May Roam (Metallica) *Bronson Arroyo, Cincinnati Reds: 45 (Shinedown) *Garrett Atkins, Colorado Rockies: The Way I Are (Timbaland) *Rich Aurilia, retired: No Sleep till Brooklyn (Beastie Boys) B *Rocco Baldelli, Boston Red Sox: Rocket (Def Leppard), Whole Lotta Love (Led Zeppelin) *Michael Barrett, Chicago Cubs: Take 5 (Dave Brubeck), Black Dog (Led Zeppelin) *Jason Bay, Boston Red Sox: Down with the Sickness (Disturbed) *Josh Beckett, Boston Red Sox: Rock Star (Nickelback) *David Bell, Philadelphia Phillies: Assorted Pearl Jam songs *Carlos Beltran, New York Mets: El Esta Aqui (David Y Abraham) *Adrian Beltre, Seattle Mariners: Only You (Ashanti) *Armando Benitez, San Francisco Giants: Big Pimpin' (Jay-Z) *Lance Berkman, Houston Astros: Bad Religion (Godsmack), Animals (Nickelback) *Wilson Betemit, New York Yankees: Better Man (Pearl Jam) *Craig Biggio, Houston Astros: Various songs by U2 *Casey Blake, Los Angeles Dodgers: No Leaf Clover (Metallica) *Willie Bloomquist, Seattle Mariners: In Bloom (Nirvana) *Barry Bonds, retired: Next Episode (Dr. Dre) *Chad Bradford, Baltimore Orioles: Yellow Submarine (The Beatles) *Ryan Braun, Milwaukee Brewers: Superstar (Lupe Fiasco) *Jonathan Broxton, Los Angeles Dodgers: Johnny B. Goode (Chuck Berry) *Ben Broussard, Seattle Mariners: E-Pro (Beck), Even Flow (Pearl Jam) *Dusty Brown, Boston Red Sox: I'm Not Jesus (Apocalyptica) *Jay Bruce, Cincinnati Reds: I'm on a Boat (The Lonely Island) *Pat Burrell, Philadelphia Phillies: Holy Diver (Dio), Hit Me Baby One More Time (Britney Spears) *Dave Bush, Milwaukee Brewers: B.Y.O.B. (System of a Down) *Eric Byrnes, Arizona Diamondbacks: Disco Inferno (The Trammps) C *Orlando Cabrera, free agent: For the Love of Money (The O'Jays) *Vinny Castilla, retired: Smooth, (Rob Thomas and Carlos Santana) *Ramon Castro, New York Mets: Imperial March (John Williams) *Shawn Chacon, Cincinnati Reds: Moment of Clarity (Jay-Z) *Jeff Cirillo, Minnesota Twins: Machinehead (Bush) *Brady Clark, Milwaukee Brewers: Creatures (For a While) (311) *Tony Clark, Arizona Diamondbacks: Livin' On a Prayer (Bon Jovi), Ride Wit Me (Nelly) *Roger Clemens, retired: Rocket Man (Elton John) *David Cone, retired: Need You Tonight (INXS) *Manny Corpas, Colorado Rockies: Impacto (Daddy Yankee) *Chad Cordero, Washington Nationals: King Nothing (Metallica) *Francisco Cordero, Milwaukee Brewers: The theme from "Rocky" *Craig Counsell, Milwaukee Brewers: All Along the Watchtower (Jimi Hendrix), Ring of Fire (Johnny Cash) *Carl Crawford, Tampa Bay Rays: Rubber Band Man (T.I.) *Jose Cruz Jr., Los Angeles Dodgers: Would? (Alice In Chains) D *Johnny Damon, New York Yankees: Various Songs by Metallica, Creed, Sevendust or Alterbridge *Carlos Delgado, New York Mets: Rompé (Daddy Yankee) *David Dellucci, Philadelphia Phillies: Theme from The Godfather *Travis Denker, Boston Red Sox: Wherever I May Roam (Metallica) *Blake DeWitt, Los Angeles Dodgers: Immigrant Song (Led Zeppelin) *Brendan Donnelly: Thunderstruck (AC/DC) *Shelley Duncan, New York Yankees: Icky Thump (White Stripes) E *Damion Easley, New York Mets: Smack That (Akon) *Adam Eaton, Philadelphia Phillies: Cochise (Audioslave) *Dennis Eckersley, retired: Bad to the Bone (George Thorogood) *David Eckstein, St. Louis Cardinals: Number One Spot (Ludacris), Busy Child (Chemical Brothers) *Brad Eldred: It Was a Good Day (Ice Cube) *Juan Encarnacion: Ridin (Chamillionaire) *Johnny Estrada: Let's Groove (Earth, Wind, and Fire), Walk it Out (DJ Unk) *Andre Ethier, Los Angeles Dodgers: Tres Delinquentes (Delinquent Habits) F *Sal Fasano, Toronto Blue Jays: Voodoo Child (Slight Return) (Jimi Hendrix Experience) *Prince Fielder, Milwaukee Brewers: Tell Me When To Go (E-40) *Cliff Floyd, Tampa Bay Rays: Hustlin' (Rick Ross) *Keith Foulke, Oakland Athletics: Mother (Danzig) *John Franco, retired: Johnny B. Goode (Chuck Berry) *Rafael Furcal, Los Angeles Dodgers: Chambonea (Omega El Fuerte) G *Eric Gagne, Milwaukee Brewers: Welcome to the Jungle (Guns N' Roses) *Nomar Garciaparra, Oakland A's: Low Rider (War) *Jason Giambi, Oakland A's: Assorted Limp Bizkit songs, Rock Star (N.E.R.D.), (Rock) Superstar (Cypress Hill), nWo Wolfpack theme (WCW) *Troy Glaus, St. Louis Cardinals: Crazy Train (Ozzy Osbourne) *Tom Glavine, Atlanta Braves: Sweet Child O' Mine (Guns N' Roses) *Tom Gordon, Philadelphia Phillies: Flash Gordon (Queen) *Goose Gossage, retired: Bad to the Bone (George Thorogood) *Marcus Giles, Atlanta Braves: Snap Yo Fingers (Lil John) *Mark Grudzielanek, Kansas City Royals: Lonely No More (Rob Thomas) H *Travis Hafner, Cleveland Indians: Crank it Up (Brand New Sin) *Corey Hart, Milwaukee Brewers: These Are My People (Rodney Atkins) *Shigetoshi Hasegawa, retired: Gettin' Jiggy with It (Will Smith) *Brad Hawpe, Colorado Rockies: Rock Star (Nickeback) *Aaron Heilman, New York Mets: Seven Nation Army (The White Stripes) *Trevor Hoffman, San Diego Padres: Hell's Bells (AC/DC) *Ryan Howard, Philadelphia Phillies: The Boss (Rick Ross) *Phil Hughes, New York Yankees: For Whom the Bell Tolls (Metallica) *Torii Hunter, Los Angeles Angels: Be Easy (50 Cent) I Jason Isringhausen, St. Louis Cardinals: Ladies and Gentlemen (Saliva) J *Geoff Jenkins, Philadelphia Phillies: Beautiful (Snoop Dogg) *Bobby Jenks, Chicago White Sox: Boom (P.O.D.) *Derek Jeter, New York Yankees: Square Dance (Eminem), Hypnotize (Notorious B.I.G), My Hood (Young Jeezy), Nasty Girl (Notorious B.I.G) *Reed Johnson, Chicago Cubs: St. Jimmy (Green Day) *Chipper Jones, Atlanta Braves: Crazy Train (Ozzy Osbourne) *Doug Jones, Philadelphia Phillies: Mr. Jones (Counting Crows) K *Scott Kazmir, Tampa Bay Rays: Kashmir (Led Zeppelin) *Ian Kennedy, New York Yankees: Turn Up the Trouble (Jim Johnston), Galvanize (Chemical Brothers) *Paul Konerko, Chicago White Sox: Harvester of Sorrow (Metallica) *Corey Koskie, Milwaukee Brewers: Limelight (Rush) *Mark Kotsay, Boston Red Sox: Kryptonite (3 Doors Down) *Austin Kearns, Washington Nationals: Louisiana Saturday Night (Mel McDaniel) L *Mike Lamb, Milwaukee Brewers: I Am Evil (Metallica) *Gerald Laird, Texas Rangers: I Like the Way You Move (OutKast) *Derrek Lee, Chicago Cubs: Dare Me (The Pointer Sisters) *Al Leiter, retired: Tenth Avenue Freeze-Out(Bruce Springsteen), Born to Run (Bruce Springsteen) *Brad Lidge, Houston Astros: The Game (Drowning Pool) *Jon Lieber, retired: Trust (Megadeth) *Evan Longoria, Tampa Bay Rays: Down and Out (Tantric) *Braden Looper, St. Louis Cardinals: Hell's Bells (AC/DC) *Mark Loretta, San Diego Padres: Low Rider (War) *Derek Lowe, Atlanta Braves: Sandstorm (Darude) *Mike Lowell, Boston Red Sox: Iron Man (Black Sabbath) *Sparky Lyle, Retired: Pomp and Circumstance *Paul Lo Duca, New York Mets: Stayin' Alive (Bee Gees); Boogie Shoe (KC & The Sunshine Band), Shining Star (Earth Wind and Fire), No Sleep Till Brooklyn (Beastie Boys) *Kenny Lofton, Los Angeles Dodgers: Ms. New Booty (Bubba Sparxxx) *Andy LaRoche, Pittsburgh Pirates: You're the Best Around (Karate Kid fight song) M *Greg Maddux, San Diego Padres: Limelight (Rush) *Pedro Martinez, free agent: Various Salsa music *Tino Martinez, retired: Assorted Van Halen songs *Hideki Matsui, New York Yankees: Theme from Godzilla, assorted Lenny Kravitz songs, Who Are You? (The Who), Clocks (Coldplay), Day Tripper (The Beatles), Get Back (The Beatles) *Kazuo Matsui, Colorado Rockies: Enter the Dragon Theme *Gary Matthews Jr., Los Anges Angelels: Touch The Sky (Kanye West) *Fred McGriff, retired: Where the Hood At (Ludacris) *Doug Mientkiewicz, Los Angeles Dodgers: For Whom the Bell Tolls (Metallica), Walk (Pantera), Step Up (Drowning Pool) *Kevin Millar, free agent: Assorted Metallica songs, My Town (Montgomery Gentry) *Doug Mirabelli, retired: Live Like You Were Dying (Tim McGraw) *Bengie Molina, San Francisco Giants: Can't Be Stopped (Roy Jones Jr.) *Justin Morneau, Minnesota Twins: Rock N Roll Ain't Noise Pollution (AC/DC) *Mike Mussina, New York Yankees: The Zoo (Scorpions) *Mike Myers, New York Yankees: Theme from "Halloween" N *Xavier Nady, New York Yankees: X (Xzibit), We Ridin' (Cash Money Millionaires) *Jeff Natale, Boston Red Sox: Alive (P.O.D.) *Jeff Nelson, Texas Rangers: Chattahoochee (Alan Jackson) *Robb Nen, retired: Smoke on the Water (Deep Purple) *Lance Niekro, San Francisco Giants: Folsom Prison Blues (Johnny Cash) *Laynce Nix, Texas Rangers: Goin' Back to Cali (LL Cool J), I Like That (Houston) *Trot Nixon, New York Mets: Various songs by Johnny Cash O *Paul O'Neill, New York Yankees: Baba O'Riley (The Who) *David Ortiz, Boston Red Sox: Big Poppa (Notorious B.I.G.) *Lyle Overbay, Toronto Blue Jays: Jeremy (Pearl Jam) P *Jonathan Papelbon, Boston Red Sox: Bodies (Drowning Pool), Enemy (Godsmack), Wild Thing (The Troggs), Shipping up to Boston (The Dropkick Murphys) *Corey Patterson, Baltimore Orioles: Centerfield (John Fogerty) *Jake Peavy, San Diego Padres: Sweet Home Alabama (Lynyrd Skynyrd) *Brad Penny, Boston Red Sox: Baba O'Reilly (The Who) *Brandon Phillips, Cincinnati Reds: Turn My Swag On (Soulja Boy) *Jason Phillips, Los Angeles Dodgers: Rock You Like A Hurricane (Scorpions) *Juan Pierre, Los Angeles Dodgers: Ambitionz az a Ridah (2Pac), Deja Vu (Beyonce ft. Jay-Z) *Jorge Posada, New York Yankees: Theme from The Godfather, Tony's theme from Scarface, Frontin' (Pharrell), Gasolina (Daddy Yankee) *Mark Prior, San Diego Padres: USC Fight Song *Scott Proctor, New York Yankees: T.N.T. (AC/DC) Q R *Aramis Ramirez, Chicago Cubs: You're Sixteen (Johnny Burnette) *Colby Rasmus, Toronto Blue Jays: Good To Go (Yelawolf) *Jose Reyes, New York Mets: Rompe (Daddy Yankee), Chacaron *Mariano Rivera, New York Yankees: Enter Sandman (Metallica) *Dave Roberts, free agent: Yeah! (Usher) *John Rocker, Atlanta Braves: I Wanna Rock (Twisted Sister), Rock You Like A Hurricane (The Scorpions) *Alex Rodriguez, New York Yankees: Game Over (Lil Flip), Numb/Encore (Jay-Z and Linkin Park) *Scott Rolen, St. Louis Cardinals: Rollin' (Limp Bizkit) *B.J. Ryan, Toronto Blue Jays: Duality (Slipknot) S *Tim Salmon, Los Angeles Angels: Already Gone (The Eagles) *Curt Schilling, Boston Red Sox: Welcome to the Jungle (Guns N' Roses) *Mike Schooler, Seattle Mariners: School's Out (Alice Cooper) *Luke Scott, Baltimore Orioles: Theme from Star Wars *Richie Sexson, Seattle Mariners: You Sexy Thing (Hot Chocolate) *Gary Sheffield, Detroit Tigers: Get Out the Way (Ludacris) *Ruben Sierra, retired: The Way You Move (OutKast) *Grady Sizemore, Cleveland Indians: Backdoor Man (The Doors) *John Smoltz, Boston Red Sox: Thunderstruck (AC/DC) *Alfonso Soriano, Chicago Cubs: Tipsy (J-Kwon) *Sammy Sosa, free agent: At the Hop (Danny and the Juniors), I'm So Excited (The Pointer Sisters) *Scott Spiezio, Anaheim Angels: Various Songs by Sandfrog *Matt Stairs, Toronto Blue Jays: I Won't Do What You Tell Me (Stone Cold Steve Austin Theme) (Jim Johnston) *Mike Stanton, Washington Nationals: Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue (Toby Keith) *Huston Street, Oakland A's: Hate Me Now (Nas) T *Mark Teixeira, New York Yankees: All Along the Watchtower (Jimi Hendrix) *Matt Thornton, Chicago White Sox: Ten Thousand Fists (Disturbed) *Mike Timlin, retired: Black Betty (Ram Jam) *Derrick Turnbow, Milwaukee Brewers: Fuel (Metallica) U *Chase Utley, Philadelphia Phillies: Kashmir (Led Zeppelin) V *Eric Valent, San Diego Padres: The Entertainer (Billy Joel) *Jason Varitek, Boston Red Sox: Kryptonite (3 Doors Down) *Shane Victorino, Philadelphia Phillies: Get Up, Stand Up (Bob Marley) *Ron Villone, New York Yankees: My Wave (Soundgarden) W *Billy Wagner, New York Mets: Enter Sandman (Metallica) *Todd Walker, Chicago Cubs: These Boots Were Made for Walking (Nancy Sinatra), Walk Right In (Gus Cannon) *Chien-Ming Wang, New York Yankees: Let's Get It Started (Black Eyed Peas) *Dan Wheeler, Tampa Bay Rays: Sweet Home Alabama (Lynyrd Skynyrd) *Mitch Williams, Philadelphia Phillies: Wild Thing (The Troggs) *Jack Wilson, Pittsburgh Pirates: Jumpin' Jack Flash (The Rolling Stones) *Chris Woodward, Atlanta Braves: Sultans of Swing (Dire Straits) *Brandon Wood, Los Angeles Angels: I Made It (Kevin Rudolf) *David Wright, New York Mets: Brass Monkey (Beastie Boys), Me & U (Cassie), Breathe (Fabolous) *Vernon Wells, Tornto Blue Jays Elevator (Flo Rida) X Y *Kevin Youkilis, Boston Red Sox: Push it (Rick Ross) *Michael Young, Texas Rangers: Nothing But A G Thang (Dr. Dre) Z *Gregg Zaun, Toronto Blue Jays: Limelight (Rush), Mr. Brownstone (Guns N' Roses) Players who specifically request that no music be played *Garret Anderson, Los Angeles Dodgers *Adrian Beltre, Seattle Mariners *Hank Blalock, Texas Rangers *Brad Fullmer, Toronto Blue Jays *Jose Molina, Toronto Blue Jays *Bernie Williams, retired Category:Culture